L'Héritier du Serpent
by Lyrae-Shadow
Summary: Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portes . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...
1. Prologue

Ey tout le monde !

Voici le début de ma fic (soyez indulgent, c'est ma première *^*)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Titre:** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** zepandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow !

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portent . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** N'étant pas J.K Rowling, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour de rares exceptions

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !

* * *

 **L'héritier du Serpent**

-oOoOoOo-

 **Prologue ou comment apprendre à Avadakedavriser quelqu'un**

-"Avada Kedavra !" hurla le mage noir .

L'homme eu un rictus en voyant le corps de son opposant au cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'émeraude tomber sans vie sur le sol . Il continua ses recherche . Bientôt le sale gosse de la prophétie serrait mort . Et en ce moment même, les Lestrange devait s'occuper des Londubat ...

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna pour faire face au garçon de 9 ans qui le suivait . Ce dernier était impassible, le visage vide de toutes expressions . Rassuré sur la santé de son fils, l'homme ouvrit la dernière porte qui le séparait encore du gamin .

-"Pitié, pas Harry ! Tuais moi mais laissais le !" Supplia la femme au cheveux presque roux qui s'acharnait à protéger le berceau .

-"Pousses toi !" Siffla-t-il d'une voie menaçante .

Il vit la jeune femme frissonner, mais celle ci ne bougea pas .

-"Laissais le ! Laissais Harry !"

Dommage, se dit le Lord alors que le sortilège de mort partait . Il avait dis à Severus qui lui laisserai la vie ... Dis, pas promis . Certain disait que Lord Voldemort ne comprenait pas l'amour, et qu'il était incapable de le ressentir . Bien au contraire . L'amour était ce qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui . Ou tout du moins en partie . Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours était des plus ambitieux ... Il tourna la tête et vit son fils qui l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur . Il avait promis au jeune garçon de retrouver sa mère . De retrouver sa femme ... Bien sur il l'avait cherché ! Depuis sa disparition il avait remué ciel et terre pour la moindre information, mais même son fidèle espion n'avait rien pu faire pour retrouver celle qui avait donné ces grands yeux gris métallique à leur fils . À Harry ...

L'une des autres raisons qui avait poussé le mage noir à s'occuper lui même des Potter, était le nom de leur fils : Harry .

Comme il l'avait pensé, cela n'avait rien changé : il avait tué James, puis Lily, et il allait enfin s'occuper du mioche ...

Il se retourna vers le berceau et regarda l'enfant qui ne semblait ne même pas être effrayé . À vrai dire, le gamin gazouillait assez joyeusement sur la ressemblance entre son père et l'inconnu .

Devinant les pensées du jeune Potter, le Lord ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus mauvais . Il était vrai, En effet, qu'avec ses cheveux noires comme l'onyx et sa peau pâle, il y avait peut être une petite ressemblance, mais n'importe qui étant assez intelligent pour regarder d'un peu plus près, voyait instantanément les yeux d'un rouge sanguin de l'homme .

Son fils derrière lui, l'héritier Serpentard leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le frond du garçon .

-"Avada Kedavra !"

Un hurlement aigu retentit .

Puis le silence …

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !

(oui, je sais, il est minuscule, mais les chapitre seront plus longs ^^)

S'il vous plaît, laissez une review pour me dire votre avis sur ce début de fic !

Auteure désespérée, ZePandore


	2. Chapter 1 : la naissance d

Et voila le premier châpitre !

* * *

 **Titre :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portent . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** N'étant pas J.K Rowling, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour de rares exceptions

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ou la naissance d'un mage noir**

-oOoOoOo-

 _8 ans plus tôt :_

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris platine, le regard dirigé vers le magnifique jardin du manoir Serpentard, était plongée dans ses pensées . Presque fièvreusement, elle froissait encore et encore un bout de papier aux armoiries représentant un sablier et une baguette, liés par un serpent et une plume de Phoenix .

Sans s'en rendre compte, la Lady relu la lettre :

 _Chère Aliénore,_

 _Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer_

 _J'en conviens que nous aurions du te le dire plus tôt, mais entre ton travail, Tom, et le jeune Harry, ton père n'a rien voulu entendre ._

 _Donc c'est avec un retard de 15 mois que je t'annonce la naissance de notre fille, Hermione Shadow !_

 _Nous aimerions que tu nous rende visite ce soir, mais vient seule, nous sommes surveillés . Cela fait déjà presque 10 ans que Dumbledore cherche une raison d'accuser Tom pour lui faire perdre son poste de Ministre de la Magie, et par conséquences le tient en temps que Directrice de Poudlard, ne lui donne pas cette joie !_

 _A toute à l'heure,_

 _Tes parents_

 _Ps: Comment vont Tom et Harry ?_

La sorcière frissonna et abandonna sa place au rebort de la fenêtre pour s'installer près du feu un instant, le temps de se réchauffer . Puis, elle se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils . Tout doucement, elle ouvrit, la porte de bois sombre, craignant de le réveiller et pensant trouver l'enfant endormit où à jouer dans son lit, mais la scène qui se découvrit à elle fut tout autre : Harry, auréolé d'une aura argenté - bien que presque noir en son centre - , lévitait à un mêtre de son lit, un livre à la main .

Aliénor ouvrit la bouche, les yeux incrédules, avant de voir le titre du livre dans lequel son fils était plongé .

-"Hary Tom Jedusor, combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas lire de livres sur la magie noire !?"

L'enfant ne releva même pas le nez du grimoire

-"Jamais mère, car c'est la première fois que j'en lis, et accessoirement que je lis" repondi-t-il avec calme, sans toutefois regarder le visage menaçant de sa mère .

-"Quoi !? Mais tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose !"

-"Père m'a dit qu'il m'offrirai un serpent lorsque je serrai suffisamment mature, et père insiste sur le fait que la maturité se gagne par l'acquisition de connaissance variées et sans préjugés"

-"Mais tu n'as même pas 2 ans !"s'offusqua la sorcière . Elle allait tuer son mari

-"Sortilège de traduction pour pouvoir m'exprimer et de compréhension pour pouvoir lire" dis le jeune sorcier en se replongeant dans sa lecture .

La femme ferma doucement la porte, non sans lancer un sort de silence sur la porte du jeune garçon et hurla :

-"Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Je veux des expliquations, toute suite !"

Le sorcier descendit avec classe le grand escalier qui tronait dans le vestibule du manoir, effaçant pile au bon moment le sourire moqueur de son visage . Le fait que sa femme hurle son nom entier en plein milieu de l'après midi n'était pas souvent annonciateur de calins et de bonnes nouvelles .

-"Oui, Aliénore Hermione Jedusor ?" demanda-t-il avec une innocence feinte

Elle grimaça en entendant son nom complet

-"Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de lancer un sortilège de compréhension à notre fils et de lui fourrer dans les mains un livre sur la magie noire, sans m'en parler ?" Rugit-elle les yeux flamboyants .

-"Il faut bien un début à tout ..."

-"Mais pas à 1 ans et demi bon sang !"

Le mage s'étant rapproché pendant leur discution, se jeta sur la sorcière et l'embrassa fougeusement . Poussant d'abord un soupir exaspéré, la jeune femme finit par céder et lui rendit tout aussi fougeusement son baiser .

-"Ne pense pas avoir déjà gagné, Tom ."

-"Mais de quoi parles tu ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir gagné avant de rentrer dans cette pièce" Ronronna-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas . D'un côté, le sorcier avait raison : ils savaient tout les deux que l'enfant avait à présent changé . Et dire qu'il avait déjà l'héritage des Shadow ...

-"Je vais chez mes parents ce soir . Je ... Hermione est né ." soupira-t-elle

-"Comment ça !?" demanda-t-il, une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux noirs ."Je croyais que tu ne naissais qu'en 1980 !?"

-"C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais éffectivement, ce n'est pas le cas ..."

-"Ne rentre pas trop tard ma Princesse des Ombres" susurra-t-il

-"Et ne faite pas exploser la moitié du ministère pendant mon absence Seigneur Serpentard ." Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres carmins .

L'homme se pencha une nouvelle fois et embrassa Aliénore . Après ce baiser, le sorcière recula de deux pas et disparu dans la nuit ...

* * *

Après de nombreux arrets et transplanage différents, la jeune femme apparu devant une grande batisse de pierres blanches et ouvragées présentant l'emblème de Serpentard et de Griffondor, ainsi que celui des Shadow .

Aliénore frappa trois coups secs à la porte et entra .

-"Ma chérie !" Fit sa mère avant de l'étreindre avec douceur

-"Comment va Hermione ?" demanda la sorcière

-"Très bien, et toi ?" dit une voie venant d'un homme fin et élégant

-"Papa !" S'exclama-t-elle en étreignant le mage .

C'était un homme grand, à la stature impressionnante bien que fin et possédant des cheveux blonds comme l'or et s'arretant à ses épaules et de beaux yeux mordoré .

Il lui fit un grand sourire en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour .

-"Viens, suis nous !" Dit sa mère .

Celle ci était plus petite, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris et pétillant de joie .

Aliénore suivit ses parents jusqu'à une porte blanche qu'ils ouvrirent avec douceur .

La chambre était grande et lumineuse avec ses grandes fenêtres, et était pleine de peluches et de jeux . Au centre de la pièce, sagement assise sur son lit d'enfant, se trouvait Hermione .

-"Bonjour toi !" Dis Aliénore en s'approchant doucement

-"Bonjour !" babilla la jeune fille

-"Oh..." fit-elle en se retournant vers sa mère "sort de traduction ?"

-"Gellert lui a lancé pendant mon absence" fulmina la sorcière "et je peux te jurer qu'il m'a entendu !"

-"Au moins il ne lui a pas lancé de sort de compréhension ... Attends ... Il lui en a lancé un ?!"

-"Je hais mon mari ! Maintenant Hermione et plongée 24 heures sur 24 dans des livres ! Et de la magie noire en plus !"

-"Rah, les mages noirs ... tous les mêmes..." soupira Aliénore

-"Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis toujours là !" s'offusqua son père

-"On sait !" hurlèrent les deux femmes en même temps

-"Bon, Bon ..." soupira-t-il "Je vois que ..."

Une explosion retentît.

-"Que ?!" commença Aliénore

-"Je vais voir ." Le coupa son père. Celui ci fit un geste de la main et une longue cape noir apparue sur ses épaules et masqua ses traits . Il revint quelques secondes plus tard .

-"Dumbledore et une dizaine d'Aurors" dit Gellert d'une voie blanche

Une dizaine de sorts retentirent en même temps, et une violente secousse secoua la maison alors que les sortilèges de protection sautaient .

-"Mer ... Expeliarmus _!"_ Hurla la mère d'Aliénore en voyant un sorcier passer le pas de la porte . Celui ci fit un pas de côté et l'évita de justesse

-"Avada Kedavra _!_ " fit Gellert . Le mage touchait par son sort vert s'écroula violemment sur le sol . Le mage noir eu un sourire victorieux, sourire qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque Dumbledore rentra dans la chambre .

-"Expeliarmus _!_ " fit le mage blanc

- _"_ Endoloris _!"_ repondit son opposant en évitant son sort avec grâce

-"Qui êtes vous ?! Et pourquoi faites-vous ça ?!" réussit à placer le professeur de métamorphose entre deux sorts

-"Tu sais bien qui je suis Albus ... Qu'en à savoir pourquoi je fais ça ... c'est évident : Pour le plus grand bien ..." À ces mot, le mage noir agrippa sa femme et transplana "Prends Hermione !" hurla-t-il en direction de ses filles .

-"Gellert !" Trop tard, le mage ainsi que sa femme avait disparu dans un pop presque inodible .

Fou de rage, le vielle homme se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme . Les Aurors qui n'avaient pas étaient bléssés ou tués dans la bataille vinrent se poster au côté de Dumbledore et les deux camps se jaugèrent du regard .

Aliénore, l'enfant dans les bras, approcha rapidement sa main de son pendentif et s'apprêta à le tourner, quand soudain, Dumbledore psalmodia une formule tout en la pintant de sa baguette.

- _"_ TemporeBullaClauditis _!"_

Le rayon argenté la toucha de plein fouet et elle se sentit tomber en arrière . Pourtant elle ne toucha pas le sol . Elle et la jeune fille furent entouré d'une bulle gris clair . Aliénore n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts . Elle arrêta donc de résister.

Et la nuit s'abattu sur ses sens .

* * *

Un hurlement de rage pur retentit, et le ministère explosa .

Les Aurors, la baguette pointée sur les décombres, virent sortir un homme des ruines . Celui ci était tout de noir vétut, et portait une longue cape noir et argenté, les traits masqués par une capuche des mêmes couleurs . Il jouait distraitement avec une longue baguette d'If .

Une vingtaine de sorciers masqués apparue à ses côtés .

-"Que ... Où est le ministre ?! Et qui êtes vous ?!" demanda un Auror en continuant en le pointant avec sa baguette

Un rictus moqueur se distingua sur le visage pâle du mage .

-"Votre ministre, Tom Jedusor, est mort !" hurla le mage avant de se mettre à rire avec hystérie "Quand à moi sorciers, tremblaient ! Car Lord Voldemort est de retour !"

Et sans cesser de rire, le Lord leva sa baguette vers le ciel, hurla une formule, et un crane d'où sortait un serpent apparu dans le ciel .

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mage disparu dans un pop sonore, bientôt suivit par une vingtaine d'autre ...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa !

/!\Auteure désespérée/!\

 **Pitiiiié une reviiiiiiieeww**

 **ça compte beaucoup pour moi !*yeux de chien battu***

 **En espèrant que vous aurez pitié de moi,**

 **ZePandore, folle à son temps perdu**


	3. Chapter 2 : la baguette de l

Coucou tout le monde !

Je poste (enfin) le deuxième chapitre, et je vous prie à l'avance de m'excuser pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux o-O

On se retrouve en bas ^^

 **Merci beaucoup à Elea Cazador pour sa review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Merci à Tayaress (inspiré des héritiers d'Enkidiev ?!), deaths56, Elea Cazador et à pour m'avoir ajouté à leur favoris et à leurs folowés ! Merci aussi à Deponia pour m'avoir aussi ajouté à ses folowés (ça existe comme mot XD ?)**

* * *

 **Titre :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portent . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** N'étant pas J.K Rowling, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour de rares exceptions

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2, ou la baguette de l'Héritier**

-oOoOoOo-

Sa mère ne réaparut pas . Ni dans les mois, ni dans les années qui suivirent .

Son père lui, n'était revenu que le lendemain matin, vétut tout de noir et beaucoup plus pâle qu'à son habitude, mais il ne lui avait pas dit où était sa mère .Des mois passèrent, sans aucunes nouvelles . Son père, qui se faisait à présent appellé Lord Voldemort, était toujours dou avec lui, mais le garçon avait remarqué la soudaine crispation du mage noir dès qu'il croisait son regard, si semblable à celui de sa mère .

Bien que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais était brillant lorsqu'il s'agîssait d'enfant (encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait du sien ), il s'occupa bien du garçon, le remettant parfois à la garde de Walbura Black ou d'Abraxas Malfoy et de sa femme . Mais même si l'homme ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en compagnie de son fils, qui le fixait toujours de ses iris argenté, il l'aimait profondément, et il était bien décidé à faire de son fils son succèsseur, son Prince des Ténèbres ... Le Lord ne pu retenir un sourire en pensant au nombre éffarant de rumeurs qui courait déjà parmi ses Mangemort et les autres familles de Sang-pur . Il lui avait même trouvé un pseudonyme assez étrange, l'Héritier du Serpent ...

Mais bien sur, tout ça n'était rester que des rumeurs, toutes les personnes connaissant l'Héritier étant soumis à un serment inviolable, qui tuerait immédiatement l'imprudant qui oserait parler de son fils .

Son regard retomba sur son héritier, occupé à faire léviter ses livres . Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui avai eu la mauvaise idée d'autoriser son fils à mettre en pratique le sorts qu'il avait lu, il ne pouvait plus être tranquille ! Il avait donc du négocier, lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avec un mioche de deux ans pour que celui ci arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête . Chose que le jeune garçon avait finit par accepter, à la condition d'avoir sa baguette magique à son anniversaire ( bien que le Lord avait bien vite remarqué la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle son fils éxécutait les sortilèges sans baguettes) et qu'il lui apprendrai tout ce qu'il avait à savoir pour le seconder éfficacement une fois plus âgé . Le reste de l'année se passa plutôt calmement, lui plongé dans ses plants de conquête du monde magique, et Harry calfeutré dans la bibliothèque, n'en sortant que pour manger et dormir, et encore pour ce dernier point, il n'en était pas sûr .

Enfin le grand jour arriva . Vers 10:00, le Lord vit son fils rentrer calmement dans son bureau, portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, puis s'assoir tranquilement dans le beau fauteuil de cuir noir . Il y eu un pop sonore, et un viel homme, suivit d'une malle d'une taille conséquente apparue .

-"My Lord ." fit celui-ci, visiblement mal à l'aise dans le luxueux salon . L'enfant haussa un sorcil inquisiteur "Vous m'avez fait mander my Lord, votre baguette aurait-elle besoin d'un quelconque entretien ?"

-"Non mon cher Mr Ollivander, merci de vous en soucier, mais ma baguette est en parfait état" Siffla le mage ." Je vous ai appellé pour fournir une baguette à mon fils ." continua-t-il en pointant le jeune garçon aux yeux gris .

Ollivander écarquilla les geux en voyant l'enfant tranquillement assit aux côtés de son père . Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait un fils !?

-"Bien sur, vous serrez soumis au serment inviolable" dit Il-Savait-Qui d'un ton détaché . "En raison de sa nature spéciale" fit-il en désignant le pendentif argenté en forme de sablier "Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour lui fournir une baguette qui lui correspondra . Vous avez votre matériel à ce que je vois ."

-"Ou...Oui my Lord" balbutia-t-il "Mais votre fils n'est-il pas trop jeune pour ..."

-"Sous entendez vous que mon fils soit faible ?" siffla le mage d'une voie glaciale .

-"N...Non bien sûr !"

-"Bien, commençons alors ." fit le Lord, le ton sans appel .

Pendant la conversation entre son père et le viel homme, Harry n'avait pas bronché, toisant toujours l'homme du regard glacial de ses iris argentés . Le dénommé Ollivander, mal à l'aise, finit par détourner les yeux et fit sortir d'un geste du poignet une multitude de bois differents et de bocaux divers et variés, contenant de tout, du ventricule de dragon au crin de sombral .

Intérieurement, l'enfant sautait littéralement de joie devant toutes ses choses étranges venues de créatures qu'il avait vu dans des livres . Extérieurement, il parraissait juste un peu curieux, sous le regard amusé de son père . Lorsque que tous les composants de sa future baguette furent sortis et bien organisés, le fabriquant de baguettes déclara :

-"Bon, hmm . Maintenant que tout cela est sortit, fermer les yeux et essayait de visualiser votre aura . Au bout de quelques instants, les composant de votre baguette devraientt s'illuminer ." Sans attendre d'autres indications, l'enfant de deux ans ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans ses pensées . Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit avec surprise une espèce de fumée argentée l'entourer .

Dans la pièce, les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard surprit . L'enfant, auréolé d'argent, venait de se mettre à léviter au dessus de son fauteuil, emportant la plupart des object du bureau, les différents bois et bocaux, ainsi que les deux adultes par la même occasion .

Un instant plus tard, le bois qui allait former la nouvelle baguette s'illumina . Le viel homme ne fut même pas surprit . Le bois de l'arbre du temps était presque toujours utilisés pour les baguettes des Shadow . En même temps pour des voyageurs temporels, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins . De plus, ce bois, en plus d'être très résistant et permettant de contrôler le temps assez facilement, était aussi très puissant dans toutes les branches de la magie . Le vendeur de baguette soupira . Si seulement il pouvait créer d'autres baguettes avec ! Mais le contrat le liant avec les Shadow était très claire : Ils lui faisaient parvenir le bois, mais il était seulement utilisé pour leurs baguettes . Il fut arraché de ses réflexions lorsque le noyau de la baguette s'illumina à son tour : du venin de Basilic . Ce venin était dans sa famille depuis des générations, étant donné à son ancêtre par la première Shadow . Mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour prendre les composants, deux autres s'illuminèrent : Platine et émeraude . Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surprit ?! Il finit par se lever pour prendre le bois et les autres composants, mais une force invisible le renvoya avec violence valser sur sa chaise . À moitié assomé, il regarda sans trop comprendre les composants de la future baguette léviter lentement vers l'enfant, dont l'aura était de plus en plus éblouissante . Il finit par fermer les yeux .

À ses côtés, le mage noir avait dréssé un puissant bouclier sur lui et son fils . Il ne s'avait pas ce qui se passait, mais d'après la tête completement éberlué du vieux fabriquant de baguettes, ce n'était pas normal .

Aussi vite que le phénomène avait commencé, il s'arrêta, et les objets qui lévitaient s'écrasèrent violamment au sol . Le seigneur des ténèbres, ayant prévu le coups, fit déscendre doucement son fils et lui dans leur fauteuil, mais le viel homme, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une retombée aussi rapide, fit une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec le sol . Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et à se relever, le père et le fils était tranquilement assis dans leurs fauteuils, comme si de rien n'était . Il ne comprit que quelque secondes plus tard ce qui venait de se passer, lorsqu'il vit le garçon jouer distraitement avec sa nouvelle baguette .

-"Puis je la voir my Lord ?" demanda-t-il à l'enfant . Celui ci acquiesça et lui tendit doucement . Le viel homme la saisit avec et se mit à l'éxamiser . Il ne comprennait pas ce qui venait de se passer . Normalment, l'enfant aurait du sortir de sa transe, il aurait prit les composants après avoir fait les mesures habituelles et aurait finit par prendre congé après avoir fait le serment inviolable de ne parler de l'enfant à quiconque sous peine de mort dans d'attroces souffrances . Mais rien ne c'était passé comme prévu . Le gosse n'était pas sortit de sa transe, les composant étaient partis vers lui tandis que son aura déjà extrêmement développée et puissante pour son âge s'intensifiait encore, et maintenant il tenait la baguette qui n'était il y a quelques minutes qu'un morceau de bois . Il empêcha le soupir d'imcompréhension de sortir de ses lèvres et déclara à l'enfant :

-"Manche en bois du temps et platine, décoré d'émeraude, 30,7 cm . Noyau de venin de basilic remontant à l'époque des fondateurs . Rigide et très maniable . Parfaite pour tout ayant un rapport avec le temps et très puissante dans toutes les branches de la magie . C'est une baguette destinée à faire de grandes choses" fit-il d'une voie blanche . Oh oui, de très grandes choses ... Il en était sûr, il ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de baguette . Jamais .

Il rendit la baguette au garçon, qui en profita pour le toiser encore une fois de son regard froid, et il s'apprêtait à transplaner après avoir finit de ranger son matériel, lorsque la voie du mage noir retentit dans la pièce :

-"Je crois que vous oubliez un certain serment, mon cher Ollivander" fit Il-Savait-Qui avec un sourire narquois .

Au moins ça était prévu dans le planning . Se dit le viel homme avec humour . Il avait sa dose d'imprévus pour la dizaine d'années à suivre au moins !

* * *

Et voila !

Le pauvre Ollivander n'a rien comprit XD

Au programme du prochain chapitre, du Harryyyyyyyyy (attention folle en liberté)

Je voudrais votre avis pour quelque chose .

Vous préférez des chapitres de cette taille ou des plus grands ?

Donnez moi vos impressions et la réponse en review ^^

 **Pour poster une review :**

 **1) Sur mobiles et tablettes**

Inscrivez vous sur le site, si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre en privé, ou allez en bas de la page et appuyer sur Desktop/Tablet Mode (la suite en 2))

 **2) Sur ordinateur ou après avoir mit en Desktop/Tablet Mode**

Allez tout en bas de la page, et soit postez une review en temps qu'anonyme (en mettant un pseudo au choix dans la case faite pour) soit en vous connectant

 **Pour les anonymes, je répondrais en début de chapitre ^^**

Maintenant... Reviews !

ZePandore


	4. Chapitre 3 : le retour du fou glucosé

Coucou, c'est moi ! Je vous ai manqué hein ?! Non ?!

Na, et bah le vieux glucosé et bah... et bah... et bah ...

Il va faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! (super menace ...)

Bon, ok, je sors ...

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup à Deponia, a Visitor, Atchoum Mikou et à Elea Cazador pour leurs reviews !**

 **Un gros merci aussi à Mileminia, bambou03 et liloupyoe pour me follower et à Mileminia (merciiiiii encore *^*) pour me favoriter !**

 **Vous êtes tous/toutes génial(e)s !**

A Visitor :Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Atchoum Mikou :Merci pour ta review *^* Pour Harry, j'avoue avoir un peu abusée pour son âge XD Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, bien que son entraînement commence dans ce châpitre, il ne va pas faire tout de suite des sorts de niveau d'un Auror !

justine : Merci pour ta revieeeeeeeeew 3 J'espère que la suite te plaira c:

* * *

 **Titre :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portes . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** N'étant pas J.K Rowling, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour de rares exceptions

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 4 ou le retour du vieux glucosé à la tronç... baguette**

 **-oOoOoOo-**

Harry sourit en caressant doucement sa baguette . Le bois était sombre, presque noir, veiné de blanc et d'argent et très doix .Pour la poignée, occupant presque un tiers de la baguette, le platine s'enroulait gracieusement autour du bois, changeant de couleur en fonction de la lumière . Le métal précieux formait le corps d'un serpent, dont la tête remontait vers la pointe, les crochets plantés dans le bois . Les émeraudes, qu'en à elles, servaient d'yeux au serpent et brillaient d'un éclat étrange . En examinant non seulement à l'aide de ses yeux, mais aussi de ses doigts, le garçon remarqua de fines runes couvrant presque entièrement le corps du serpent, gravées dans le platine, et sur le bois, en caractères d'un métal étincelant qu'il reconnût pour être encore du même métal précieux . La dernière chose étrange sur sa baguette, était le sablier incrusté de minuscules émeraudes et de platine sur la queue du serpent, c'est a dire sous la baguette, et qui semblait pulser doucement lorsqu'il le touchait .

Après quelques minutes, Harry remarqua enfin le silence régnant dans le bureau de son père . Relevant la tête en abandonnant son observation, il vit que son père le regardait avec curiosité, et que le fabricant de baguettes, quant à lui, était partit, emportant l'énorme malle remplie de composants .

-" Alors ? " lui demanda le mage noir, sans cesser de l'observer .

-" Elle est magnifique ! " lui répondit l'enfant, des étoiles plein les yeux . Harry se leva et se blottit dans les bras de son père " Merci Papa " dit-il simplement.

Le Lord écarquilla les yeux, sans arriver à savoir de quoi il était le plus étonné de la marque d'affection de son fils, ou alors qu'il l'ai appelé" Papa " . Mais abandonnant ses interrogations inutiles, il referma ses bras sur l'enfant et le serra contre lui . Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le garçon releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père .

-" Père ? " demanda celui ci

-" Oui Harry ? " reponditl'adulte, triste malgré lui en entendant son fils ne plus l'appeler " Papa " . Bien que cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise, il avait été heureux de voir l'enfant si proche de lui .

-" Je... je me demandais : Comment cela se fait-il que vous aillez put rassembler aussi vite vos Mangemorts après la disparition de Maman ? " fit l'héritier d'un air innocent

-" Tu sais Harry, que j'étais Ministre de la Magie avant ... mais vois tu, l'administration et le gouvernement du monde magique est complètement pourrie et incompétent ! Je ne suis pas un des plus extrémistes concernant les né-Moldus, mais je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas tous tort d'une certaine manière. Les né-moldus sont envoyés dans notre monde à 11 ans, avec un tas de préjugés tout faits et aucunes connaissances des coutumes sorcières . Les trois-quarts du temps, ils sont rejetés ou n'essayent même pas de se cultiver un temps soit peu sur tout cela, et ils retournent dans leur monde, faisant un énorme gâchis de magie par la même occasion . Et je ne parle même pas du Ministère en lui même ! Alors, j'ai commencé à me chercher des fidèles ayant les mêmes valeurs que moi et étant près à m'aider quand le moment viendrait . Ces fidèles sont les Mangemorts, et je leur ai tous donné une marque, un tatouage sur leur bras gauche, représentant un serpent sortant d'un crâne. Mais ce n'est pas un simple tatouage . En effet, avec ma baguette, je peux les appeler tous ou individuellement et les faire transplaner à mes côtés, et eux aussi peuvent m'appeler grâce à leurs marques . C'est ce qui est arrivé le jour de ... de la disparition de ta mère . Après avoir fait exploser le Ministère, je l'ai est appelé avec ma baguette ... "

-" Oh ... Et cette marque, pourrais je l'avoir ? " demanda Harry avec espoir

-" Tu es trop jeune pour ça ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque que tu seras assez grand, tu auras une marque, une marque qui montrera à tout le monde que tu es mon héritier ! "

-" Et quand serrais je assez vieux ?! " dit l'enfantavec impatience .

-" Surprise, surprise ! " lui répondit le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-" Mais euh ! " fit le garçon, boudant légèrement

-" Va dormir Harry, demain une longue journée nous attends !"

À ces mots, l'enfant se tourna vers l'horloge, puis répondit avec une grimace :

-" Mais il n'est même pas 17:30 ! Et puis je n'ai pas encore mangé " rajouta-t-il .

-" Tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie pour ta baguette, et si tu veux commencer ton entraînement demain, il faut que tu sois reposé ! "

Le visage de son héritier s'éclaira en entendant qu'il acceptait de l'entraîner.

-" Très bien ! Je vais demander à Loony et à Cassy de me faire à manger ! " dit Harry d'un air joyeux, et avant que le Lord est put dire autre chose, l'enfant avait disparu dans le couloir .

Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps soupira . Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de l'entraîner !?

* * *

Harry, endormie dans son lit vert émeraude, était loin d'être aussi tranquille que dans la journée . En effet, même dans les limbes immuables du sommeil, l'enfant ressassait sa journée, et plus particulièrement la création de sa baguette .

Après avoir suivit les instructions d'Ollivander et réussit à voir son aura, les volutes de fumées argentées s'étaient peu à peu rassemblées, irradiant de puissance . Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, apeuré malgré lui par ce qu'il venait de voir, ce n'était plus dans le bureau de son père qu'il était . C'était une grande étendu d'herbe argentée, où un arbre au bois noir veiné de blanc est au feuilles émettant la même lumière que son aura. Il allait s'approcher pour examiner l'arbre de plus près, en espérant trouver un indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait, quand il entendit un petit "pop" derrière lui .

Il se retourna brusquement, les mains brillantes de magie et prêt à se défendre si il le fallait, mais la personne en face de lui ne semblait pas agressive, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir . En effet, après avoir essayait d'appeler l'inconnu drapée d'une cape noir à plusieurs reprises, le garçon fût bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence .

Doucement, il se rapprocha et il parvînt à mieux voir la personne : c'était une femme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, au cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc, parsemés de mèches dorées et aux grands yeux argentés perdus dans le vague . Elle portait une longue robe ancienne, brodée des emblèmes de Serpentard et de Griffondore .

Au bout de quelques minutes où la femme ne bougea toujours pas, elle finit par se redresser majestueusement tout en serrant dans sa main un sablier argenté . Le regard d'Harry passa du sien à celui de la femme . Les deux étaient d'une ressemblance troublante.

Toujours étant, que l'inconnue se leva et marcha vers l'arbre . Celui ci, comme s'il avait sentit sa présence ,abaissa ses branche, comme pour s'inclina, et caressa presque tendrement le visage de la Dame . Celle ci regarda avec étonnement l'arbre puis leva le bras d'un geste gracieux . Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenait un bout de bois d'une trentaine de centimètre .

La scène disparu peu à peu à ses yeux, se perdant dans la brume argentée .

Cette fois, il se trouvait dans une grande salle richement décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard, dont plusieurs statues ruisselantes trônaient avec majesté . Au centre de cette même salle se trouvait la même femme que dans l'autre scène, bien que paraissant plus jeune, et un homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêtant à ses épaules et qui contrastaient admirablement bien avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotique. Harry ne pût s'empêcher cher de penser qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme que représentait la statue . Mais non, il devait se tromper, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ... À moins que ...

-" Salazar !? " dit doucement la femme . Attendez ... il avait bien entendu là ?! Salazar ?!

-" Oui Amava ? " lui répondit l'Homme-Qui-Avait-Le-Même-Nom-Que-Son-Ancêtre-Et-Qui-Lui-Ressemblait .

-" Tu n'as pas vu Emeralda ? J'ai besoin de son venin, je suis presque sûre qu'il ferait un excellent noyau pour une baguette . " fit-elle, plongée dans ses pensées

-" Non . Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas appelé ? " répondit son "possible" ancêtre .

-" Ha ha , très drôle . Tu sais bien que je ne maîtrise pas bien le fourchelangue, et puis c'est toi qui l'a inventé ! " dit la femme en boudant légèrement

-" Bon, bon " dit l'homme en parvenant à grande peine à ne pas éclater de rire . " _Emeralda ? Tu peux venir ?_ " siffla le sorcier .

Harry ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait . L'homme devant lui était-il bien son ancêtre ? D'un côté les preuves s'allongeaient, mais de l'autre le sorcier était sensé être mort il y a plus de mille ans ! Mais la première Shadow n'avait-elle pas vécue à la même époque ? Ce pourrait-il que ça soit elle ?! pensa-il en examinant la femme nommée Amava .

Quelques secondes passèrent puis un étrange bruit se fit entendre . On aurait dit que quelque chose glissait ...

-" _Oui maître ?"_ fit une voie venue de derrière lui . Se retournant, il mit vite sa main sur ses yeux, venant de comprendre que la voie avait parlé en fourchelangue .

-" Voyons Amava ! Tu sais bien qu'Emeralda ne pétrifiera jamais personne ici ! Allez, ouvre les yeux ! " dit Salazar

Obéissant lui même, il vit un énorme serpent du même vert que les yeux de l'homme se tenir devant lui, ou plutôt devant son maître . L'enfant déglutit : Le serpent était ... comment dire ... très impressionnant.

-" _Emeralda, pourrais tu nous donner un peu de ton venin ?"_

 _-"Bien sûr Maître"_ siffla le, ou plutôt la, Basilic . Celle ci ouvrit la gueule en sortant ses crochets, brillant d'un venin noir .

Le femme s'approcha doucement, et sortant une fiole de cristal de sa poche, récoltât la précieuse substance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la scène avait encore une fois disparue dans la brume argentée .

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau et il sentit quelque chose dans sa main .Regardant de plus près, il y vit une baguette . Sa baguette .

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se leva rapidement, ne lançant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa chambre qui indiquait 7:00, puis se prépara a tout vitesse en mettant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et attendît son père dans la grande salle .

-" Déjà levé ?! " lui demanda celui ci lorsqu'il rentra à son tour une heure plus tard après avoir prît son petit-déjeuner.

-" Oui ! " dit l'enfant les yeux pétillants. " Je n'arrivaits pas à dormir, j'avais trop envie de commencer l'entraînement !" continua-t-il avec entrain .

-" Bien, bien " fit le mage noir, en déployant toute son occlumancie pour ne pas rire . " Nous allons commencer par des sorts mineures ... tu connais le Stupefix ?"

-" Bien sûr !" s'exclama Harry

-" Alors montre moi ça ." dit son père en métamorphosant un verre en pigeon, pigeon qui semblait somme toute assez étonné de se retrouver ici .

-" Stupefix !" hurla-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette .

Aussitôt, le pigeon retombât sur le sol après un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres et le Lord lui redonna sa forme première après l'avoir fait léviter pour le ranger .

-" Très bien ! Je vois que tu as bien appris toute la théorie et que tu arrives à le lancer sans baguette ! " dit le mage avec fierté . " Maintenant il faudrait que tu apprennes à le faire en informulé, mais nous allons d'abord voir les sortilèges de base ."

Harry sourit, les yeux pétillants de joie et d'espoir .

-" Tu connais le sortilège de lévitation ? " lui demanda son père .

-" Oui ! Wingardium Leviosa ! " fit le garçon avec entrain.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un célèbre bureau de Poudlard ...

-" Albus ! Ça ne peut plus continuer ! J'exige des explications, sinon je donne ma démission immédiatement ! Ou . Est . La . Directrice ?!" rugit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en fixant d'un regard noir un vieux sorcier appuyé sur le bureau.

-" Un bonbon au citron Minerva ? " lui répondit celui ci avec un air de papi gâteau.

-" Non Albus, j'attends des explications !" dit la femme avec la même hargne.

-" Voyons Minerva ! Vous n'avez pas besoins de vous énerver, nous pouvons en parler calmement et ... "

-" Calmement Albus, vraiment ?! Comment voulez vous que nous parlions calmement alors que la directrice a disparue après une attaque au domicile de ses parents par des Aurors, _vos Aurors_ et que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles depuis ?! Et que, j'aimerais ajouter, Aliénore était la meilleure directrice depuis des siècles et qu'il n'y avait donc aucunes raisons pour cette attaque ?! Donc oui Albus, j'exige des explications !" la coupa la directrice des Griffondore

Le vielle homme fit un geste de la main et une bulle argenté apparue . La femme eu un hoquet d'horreur en voyant sa directrice et une enfant qui ne devait même pas avoir deux ans à l'intérieur.

-" Qu'avez vous fait Albus ?!"

-" Tout ce que j'ai fais était pour le plus grand bien !" dit le mage "blanc" son un sourire étrange sur le visage " Elle et Tom était des dangers ! Ils contrôlaient le Ministère et Poudlard, mais croyez-vous qu'ils se serraient arrêtés là ?! "

-" Oui Albus, je le crois ! Et à présent le Ministre est mort ! Tué par Lord Voldemort ! "

-" C'est là que vous vous trompez ma chère, le Ministre n'est pas mort ! " dit il calmement alors que sa magie crépitait autour de lui " Le Ministre n'est pas mort car il est Lord Voldemort !"

-" Quoi ?! Comment ?! Mais c'est impossible !" haleta-t-elle " Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que notre directrice a avoir la dedans ? C'est une femme droite et intègre, elle n'aurait jamais trahit ses principes, même par amour !"

-" Je suis désolé Minerva, mais vous en savez déjà trop ..." dit le glucosé fou en pointant sa baguette sur sa collègue.

-" Qu'allez vous faire Albus ?!" fit celle ci effrayée .

-" Je suis vraiment désolé ... j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour ..." fit le vielle homme, un sourire triste sur le visage

-" Que ?" commença la sorcière

-" Oubliette !" rugit Dumbledore

Avant qu'elle n'est pût bouger, le rayon bleu clair sortit de la baguette du mage et la touchât de plein fouet

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût !

Attention Dumbledore is back !

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'enfance (ou tout du moins un bout) d'Harry !

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier Deponia qui a accepté d'être ma beta lectrice et correctrice ! Merciiiiiiii :3 (surtout que mon correcteur automatique m'avait lâché...)**

 **Pour poster une review :**

 **1) Sur mobiles et tablettes**

Inscrivez vous sur le site, si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre en privé, ou allez en bas de la page et appuyer sur Desktop/Tablet Mode (la suite en 2))

 **2) Sur ordinateur ou après avoir mit en Desktop/Tablet Mode**

Allez tout en bas de la page, et soit postez une review en temps qu'anonyme (en mettant un pseudo au choix dans la case faite pour) soit en vous connectant

 **Pour les anonymes, je répondrais en début de chapitre ^^**

Maintenant... Reviews !

ZePandore


	5. Chapter 4 : la Salle sur Demande

Coucou tout le monde !

Il y a plus de 1100 vues sur ma fic ! Woooouuuu *s'envole dans un nuage de paillettes*

Merci à Deponia pour sa review !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre j'en poste un autre bientôt *^*

 **/!\ Je me suis trompée pour l'âge d'Harry, il y a un ans et demi lorsqu'il perd sa mère mais il a QUATRE ans lorsqu'il a sa baguette ! /!\**

* * *

 **Titre :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portes . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** N'étant pas J.K Rowling, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour de rares exceptions

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Beta :** l'unique Deponia !

 **Autres :** Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ou la Salle sur Demande**

Les mois passèrent, et chaque jour Harry faisait de nouveaux progrès, et au bout de 6 mois l'enfant avait finit le programme de première année, en passant de la métamorphose aux potions . La seule ombre au tableau était qu'Harry devait rester cloîtré à l'intérieur du château jour et nuit . Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention, si seulement son père était plus présent, mais le garçon ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Chaque jour, malgré les attaques d'Aurors et les réunions de ses Mangemorts, l'homme venait le voir au moins une demi-heure pour constater ses progrès, ou quand il avait plus de temps, lui donner des leçons et des conseilles sur telles ou telle matière, comme lorsqu'il lui avait apprît le sortilège d'Expeliarmus .

De plus en plus, Harry restait à côté de la fenêtre avec un livre, à regarder avec tristesse le grand parc du manoir, relevant à peine le nez quand il devait allé manger . Le seul moment où l'enfant retrouvait un peu le sourire était quand son père venait le voir le soir, mais même là Tom voyait bien l'abattement de son fils . Un jour où il était revenu après une réunion du cercle intérieur de ses Mangemorts, Harry, après lui avoir sauté dans les bras, lui avait demandé :

-" Père, pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller dans le parc et jouer dehors ?" dit-il en le regardant tristement

-" Tu sais bien Harry, que tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors ." soupira-t-il " Le manoir est bien protégé, mais les protections dans le parc sont plus faibles et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse t'arriver quoi que ce soit " continua le mage

-" Oh ... " répondit simplement l'enfant en baissant la tête . Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais il les reteints : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, surtout devant son père, il était le fils du seigneur des ténèbres après tout !

Tom ne dit rien et le prît dans ses bras .

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai quelques choses, je trouverai quelques choses ."

Harry sourît et se blottit contre le mage noir .

-" Bon, aller, métamorphose moi ce bouton en papillon !" dit-il avec entrain en sortant le-dit bouton

-" D'accord !" dit le garçon aux yeux argentés avant pointer baguette sur le bouton noir et de murmurer la formule - réflexe donner par son père qui disait que le fait de ne pas hurler la formule en prévenant tout le monde du sort qu'on allait utiliser était un gros avantage en duel - et en faisant le geste du poignet .

Le bouton s'éleva doucement au dessus de son bureau, puis des ailes blanches apparurent de chaque côtés du bout de de cristal noir qui s'allongea sans changer de couleur et des motifs argentés et noirs se dessinèrent sur le corps et les ailes . Le papillon s'envola et commença à vers le tour de la pièce en tournant autour des sorciers.

-" Jolie ... Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Harry ! Et peux tu le re-changer en bouton maintenant ?" demanda son père

-" Oui " répondit l'enfant

Le papillon s'arrêta en vol, et quelques secondes plus tard, le bouton noir retomba dans sa main .

-" Bravo ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer le programme de deuxième année après ton anniversaire ... et je pense t'avoir trouvé un précepteur." dit-il en souriant

Le programme de deuxième année ?! A quatre ans ?! Wouhou ! Mais, attends ... Avait-il bien entendu ? Un _précepteur ?!  
_

 _-_ "Un précepteur ?! Qui est ce ?"

L'adulte sourit . Harry était tellement obnubilé par son nouveau précepteur qu'il n'avait rien dit pour son anniversaire ... Peu importe, il aurait le temps d'éclaircir ce point plus tard .

-" Oui, il s'appelle Severus Rogue mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, il n'est qu'en septième année pour l'instant, mais c'est un futur Mangemort très prometteur... Je pense qu'il pourra t'enseigner quand tu auras 7 ans, le temps qu'il finisse ses études ."

-" D'accord !" dit l'enfant en souriant .

-" Tu as mangé ?" demanda le mage noir

-" Oui ! Loony et Cassy m'ont fait du poulet !" répondît Harry en souriant " Et de la mousse en chocolat en dessert !" continua-t-il

-" Ouais, ça va, pas répugnant..."

L'enfant rit mais il reprit très rapidement son sérieux .

-" Et ta réunion ? " demanda Harry .

Le mage soupira et il semblât d'un coup épuisé .

-" Dumbledore et le ministère intensifie leurs attaques et deux Mangemorts ont été enfermé à Azkaban ... Après avoir été torturé ..."

-" Dumbledore ?! _Torturés ?!_ Je croyais qu'il était du côté de la "lumière" avec l'ordre du poulet grillé ?" demanda Harry.

Le Lord eu un rire froid .

-" À croire qu'il a changé de principes ! Il menace même ton parrain pour obtenir la Pierre Philosophale, arguant que je la désire... j'aimerais voir sa tête si il apprend un jour que pour l'obtenir j'avais juste à la demander" dit-il avec un rictus cruel

-" Il a menacé Nicolas !? Et ... pour Maman ?" fit l'enfant avec espoir

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'assombrit et ses yeux se mirent à briller de tristesse .

-" Rien, toujours rien ..." répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de son fils . Celui ci se blottit encore plus fort contre son père, mais il ne parvînt arrêter ses larmes, et elle dévalèrent sur ses joue . "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le retrouverons, même s'il me faut une éternité, je te le promets ."

L'enfant ne répondît pas et les deux sorciers ne bougèrent pas de la soirée, restant là jusqu'au petit matin .

* * *

Harry fit la moue .

-" Tu es sûre Cassy ? " demanda-t-il

-" Oui jeune maître." répéta-t-elle pour la vingtième fois depuis le début la semaine ."

-" Mais il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ni quand il revenait ?" insista l'enfant avec espoir " Il n'est pas venu me voir depuis dimanche soir, et tu sais qu'il vient toujours me voir ..." continua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

-" Je suis désolée jeune maître Harry, mais je ne sais pas où est le maître ni quand il reviendra, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera là ce soir pour vôtre anniversaire." dit l'Elfe en souriant .

-" J'espère." soupira Harry

Cassy ne dit rien et repartit vers les cuisines, laissant le garçon aux yeux argentés seul dans la bibliothèque. Il soupira encore tristement en essayant de se reconcentrer sur son livre de métamorphose, mais il finit par abandonner après avoir essayer une bonne dizaine de fois de lire la même phrase sans succès. Il laissa son livre en prenant soin de garder sa phrase et il se mit à contempler le parc . Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir sortir et s'amuser dans le parc ... Mais il aimerait encore plus voir son père. Aujourd'hui, le 31 Juillet était le jour où il avait ses deux ans, et c'était aussi son premier anniversaire sans sa mère, pensa-t-il avec tristesse . Mais son père n'était pas venu de la semaine .

Chaque jour, il l'attendait patiemment dans sa chambre, un livre à la main, en espérant entendre son père ouvrir la porte et lui demander de lui montrer ses progrès, mais chaque jour, il attendait et devait finalement allait se coucher, la mort dans l'âme. Est ce que son père viendrait aujourd'hui ? C'était la question qui rythmer ses journées . Peut-être ne viendrait-il plus du tout . Peut-être ne voulait-il plus le voir .

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se serrer . Son père était un peu froid, et il n'était pas non plus souvent présent, mais il était son père et il savait que malgré son apparente froideur, il l'aimait .

-" Harry !" fit une voie derrière lui .

L'enfant se retourna pour voir de qui provenait la voie

-" Parrain !" cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme " P'nelle n'est pas là ?" demanda Harry en remarquant l'absence de la femme de son parrain .

-" Elle va bientôt arriver, elle devait vérifier une dernière chose avec ses plantes ." répondit celui-ci en souriant . "Ton père n'est pas là ?" interrogea Nicolas en fronçant les sourcils .

L'enfant s'assombrit mais répondit tout de même :

-" Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine ."

Son parrain le re-déposa doucement sur le sol .

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il viendra !" dit-il avec une voie qu'il voulait confiante .

Harry ne répondît pas et partît vers la pièce du manoir, qui servait d'habitude de salle de bal et où les elfes avaient décidé d'organiser une fêtes. Ils avaient tendu de grandes banderoles vertes et argent ornées de petits serpent noirs et où on pouvait lire en lettres argentées : "Bonne anniversaire Harry !" . Dans la pièce, se tenait en bavardant entre eux la majorité des Mangemorts du cercle intérieur, les seuls à être au courant de l'existence de l'héritier du seigneur des ténèbres, accompagné pour certains par leurs heritiers (accent) ou leurs héritières . Ainsi, il rencontra Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy, accompagné de son père et de sa mère, Regulus Black, héritier Black, lui aussi venu avec ses parents et avec ses cousines, Bellatrice et Narcissa, mais aussi d'autres comme Rodolphus Lestrange, fiancé à Bellatrice ou l'héritier des Nott dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom . Après avoir salué tous les fidèles de son père, l'enfant se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du manoir et attendît, ne voulant pas se mêler aux adultes parlant de fiançailles ou de futurs pots de vin pour le Ministre .

Après environ une heure, l'enfant entendît la porte grincer et quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

-" Harry ?" fit doucement une voie masculine en provenance de la porte .

-" Papa !" hurlât Harry en se jetant dans ses bras . " J'ai crû que tu ne viendrais pas !" fit-il en s'accrochant à la chemise de son père . Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le reposât délicatement.

-" Désolé, j'avais certaines choses à faire ." dit Tom en soupirant .

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua combien l'homme semblait fatigué . Il avait des poches noirs sous les yeux et ses cheveux semblaient plus ternes que d'habitude .

-" Tu as l'air fatigué." lui fit remarquer l'enfant, une once d'inquiétude dans la voie .

Le mage sourît .

-" Ce n'est pas grave Harry . Mais je crois me souvenir que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un aujourd'hui, non ? Et que ce même quelqu'un à pile de cadeaux dans la salle !" dit-il avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la salle .

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les cadeaux furent donnés et le gâteau mangé . La majorité des Mangemort lui avaient offert des livres de magie noire ou autre artefact sombre mais certains avaient opté pour des bijoux, souvent des bracelets, en argent avec ou sans émeraude. Son parrain, quant à lui, lui avait offert un kit et un livre sur l'Alchimie de base en lui promettant de lui donner des leçons, et sa marraine lui avait offert une plante rare aux pétales d'un blanc pure, aux feuilles d'argent et aux branche noire comme ses cheveux . L'enfant était heureux de ses cadeaux, mais peu à peu, les Mangemorts partirent, le laissant seul avec son père .

-" Bon bah il ne reste que moi on dirait . " dit celui-ci en souriant " Si tu veux bien me suivre ," continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en attendant son fils "je vais t'emmener à ton cadeau !"

Harry le suivit, se demandant pourquoi son père avait mit son cadeau en dehors de la pièce mais il ne dit rien . Au bout de quelque minutes à tourner à l'intérieur du manoir, le mage s'arrêta dans le couloir de sa chambre, devant un mur vierge de tableaux et de décoration . Il passa trois fois devant puis siffla :

-" _Ouvre toi ."_ Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte se trouvait à la place du mur .

Son père ouvrit la porte en lui souriant d'un air engageant. Doucement, le garçon aux yeux d'argent s'approcha et entra . Ce qu'il vit lui coupa momentanément le souffle .

Derrière la porte se trouvait un immense parc . Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir appeler ça comme ça étant donné qu'il voyait des montagnes au loin et qu'il ne voyait aucunes barrières ni murs de toutes sortes .

-" Je te présente la Salle sur Demande ! Ou... non . Une version améliorée de la salle sur demande . Pour la faire apparaître, il te suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que tu veux voir à l'intérieur, par exemple, là j'ai demandé à un endroit ou tu puisse jouer à l'extérieur sans rien risquer ." dit le mage en souriant, content de la réaction de son fils . " Et il y a bien plus ! Ça m'a presque prît une semaine pour faire ça, mais j'ai réussis ! Le temps est comme compressé dans la Salle, cinq minutes à l'extérieur est égale à une heure, ainsi, si tu y va pendant une heure, tu y passeras en réalité une demi-journée. Mais ce n'est pas encore finit, car sinon il ne m'aurait pas fallût autant de temps pour tout mettre en place, j'ai réussis à mettre en place des sorts qui font que tout le temps que tu passeras ici ne te fera pas vieillir ! Oh, et seul ceux parlant le Fourchelangue peuvent y rentrer, donc toi, moi et les elfes si tu les appellent . " dit l'adulte d'un seul coup, sans reprendre son souffle .

Harry, qui avait écarquillé les yeux tout au long de la tirade, comprenait mieux pourquoi son père avait l'air aussi fatigué à présent. Pour mettre des sorts pareil en place, il avait du se vider de sa magie ! Surtout avec les sorts qui lui permettaient de ne pas vieillir et d'y passer beaucoup de temps . Fou de joie, il sauta dans les bras de son père qui le fit tournoyer dans les airs . Après avoir était reposé, l'enfant observa un peu plus son environnement : la porte semblait flotter au dessus d'un grande clairière entouré d'une multitude d'arbres de tailles et de couleurs différentes . L'herbe était douce et parsemée de fleurs colorées et il entendait les oiseaux chanter .

Il se mit à courir et à observer les oiseaux et les papillons s'envolant à son passage . Puis il se mit à siffler à la recherche de serpent . Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait courir et jouer dehors ! Même si techniquement il n'était pas vraiment dehors étant donné qu'il était quelques parts dans le couloir de sa chambre .

Le Lord souriait en voyant son fils courir dans tous les sens en riant . L'autre avantage de la Salle était qu'il pourrait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui maintenant. Et il pourrait continuer à chercher Aliénore et à prendre le contrôle du monde magique en sachant que son fils était en sécurité et qu'il était heureux, ou tout du moins autant heureux que l'on pouvait l'être sans sa mère . Le mage noir soupira . Mais il la retrouverait. Il le devait .

* * *

La femme soupira . Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle était là, coincée dans la bulle du vieux fou . Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de son fils et elle n'était pas à ses côtés, en essayant de lui faire lâcher son livre et en le prenant dans ses bras .

Et Tom ! Son Tom ... elle ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il allait bien, et le connaissant, il ne devait être des plus pacifique.

Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant vainement un moyen de sortir . La bulle changeait de paysage quand elle le voulait, lui permettant même de voir Tom et Harry, bien que ce ne soit pas eux, mais il n'y avait jamais aucunes sorties . Ni Hermione . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'enfant avait disparu sans laisser de trace après qu'elle ce soit prît le sort . Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas la voir car elle était en quelques sortes elle-même ... Mais elle sortirait et elle retrouverait sa famille . Elle le devait .

L'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement était la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard . La nuit était tombée et elle contemplait les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel noir, sans aucun nuage .

Alors, regardant une étoile plus brillante que les autres d'un air triste, elle murmurât :

-"Bonne anniversaire Harry ."

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut !

Pour les prochains chapitres, je risque d'avoir du retard car je pars en vacances :-/

Mais ne craignais rien, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fanfiction *^*

Please une reviiiiiiieeeeeeew, ça me fait trop plaisir °^°

 **Pour poster une review :**

 **1) Sur mobiles et tablettes**

Inscrivez vous sur le site, si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre en privé, ou allez en bas de la page et appuyer sur Desktop/Tablet Mode (la suite en 2))

 **2) Sur ordinateur ou après avoir mit en Desktop/Tablet Mode**

Allez tout en bas de la page, et soit postez une review en temps qu'anonyme (en mettant un pseudo au choix dans la case faite pour) soit en vous connectant

 **Pour les anonymes, je répondrais en début de chapitre ^^**

Maintenant... Reviews !

ZePandore


	6. Chapter 5 : Le Rituel et le Serpent

***Se cache derrière quelque chose***

 **Je tiens à m'excuser à nouveau du retard d'une semaine que j'ai pris, donc, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre, content hein ?! En plus c'est mon plus long !**

 **Hmm, bon . Pour le couple, j'ai encore des hésitations, donc je mets un sondage à la fin du chapitre, allez voir s'il vous plaît *yeux de chaton abandonné***

* * *

 **Titre :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Beta :** La génialisime Deponia qui prend toujours le temps de m'expliquer mes erreurs *^* ! Merci 3

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portes . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** Si j'étais J K Rowling Hermione n'aurait jamais finit avec Ron Weslaid (... désolé pour ceux qui l'aime ...)

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Sondage en fin de chapitre ! Allez voir svp, c'est pour la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Rituel et le Serpent**

 **-oOoOoOo-**

Le temps s'écoula paresseusement, Harry continuant à s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande et Lord Voldemort prenant peu à peu le contrôle de l'Angleterre faisant trembler les né-moldus et les partisans de la lumière .

Harry, du haut de ses quatre ans avait commencer le programme de deuxième année, passant de plus en plus de temps dans la pièce hors du temps pour parfaire ses sorts et sa théorie et les testant avec son père quand celui-ci venait . Ses cinq ans arrivèrent finalement, ainsi que la fête Mangemoresque allant avec, et il commença le programme de troisième année en y ajoutant les duels et le combat, son père voulant que son héritier puisse se défendre si il lui arrivait quelque chose . C'est pour cela que le mage passa douze heures (ou une heure, ça dépend du point de vue) dans la Salle pour y ajouter des mannequins d'entraînement réalistes, qui faisaient des feintes, des esquives, des boucliers et qui attaquaient . Bien sûr, il avait bardé le tout de sorts pour que les mannequins ne puissent pas envoyer des sorts (ou des coups pour les mannequins de combats à mains nues et avec armes blanches) qui puisse le blesser et il avait aussi remplacer les diverses armes coupantes par des modèles plus légers ( car malgré tout le temps passait dans la pièce, l'enfant ne vieillissait pas, bien qu'il s'étoffait) et en bois .

Une fois tous les mannequins créés et réglés (et après une autre douzaine d'heure de sommeil bien mérité) le Lord construit une grande bibliothèque dans la clairière ( où il avait du mettre des sorts pour empêcher les oiseux d'approcher car ceux ci se faisaient une joie de ruiner le bois précieux), bibliothèque elle-même reliée à celle du manoir et ajouta une porte "flottante" avec l'inscription "Créatures Magiques" où été réunis toutes les créatures qui étaient étudiées en troisième année et dans les précédantes .

En voyant tout ça, l'enfant avait littéralement sauté de joie ( un joli petit bond d'une vingtaine de centimêtre à vrai dire ) avant de se jeter sur un mannequin, qui n'avait pas du apprécier vu le deuxième bond (forcé cette fois) qu'Harry avait du faire pour éviter le stupefix bien envoyé de l'homme de bois .

-" Et tu n'as encore rien vu !" avait dit le Lord en se retenant de rire en voyant son fils essayer de se cacher derrière la bibliothèque pour échapper au "cinglé de bois" comme il le disait .

L'enfant l'avait regardé en levant un sourcil inquisiteur en le voyant enlever les mains de derrière son dos et en sortir un œuf blanc et lui tendre . Il l'avait à peine touché qu'il changea brusquement de couleur et devenait argenté, strillé de noir et de blanc .

-" C'est un œuf de Basilic ..." commença à expliquer le mage

-" Basilic ?! Comme dans : «Le Basilic, serpent énorme au regard mortel » ?!"

-" Oui, mais écoute moi . Les Œufs de basilic sont très rare, un par millénaire si je me rappelle bien . Celui là est celui d'Emeralda, le basilic de Salazar Serpentard, c'est donc son premier œuf . Comme tu l'as vu, il prend un petit peu de la magie du sorcier pour voir si il est assez puissant, et si c'est le cas, s'y addapter . Et avant que tu me le demande, tu peux demander au basilic de ne pas te pétrifier avec son regard, ce qui est quant même assez pratique même si pour quand il naîtra son regard serra inoffensif et il change de taille si tu le veux, pouvant passer d'un bracelet à la taille d'un car ou plus !" finit le Lord

-" Ouaaaah !" s'exclama Harry en regardant l'œuf dans ses mains . Celui ci faisait à peu près la largeur de sa main et bougeait de plus en plus . " Je ..." commença-t-il après une secousse plus violente que la précédente . Mais avant qu'il est le temps de finir (ou même de commencer d'ailleur ...) une fine tête argentée aux yeux de la même couleur étrangement entourés de noir comme par un masque sortit, vite suivi d'un corp tout aussi argenté mais parsemé d'écailles blanches et noires . Le serpent sembla se demander pendant quelques secondes où il était, jusqu'à ce que Tom prenne la parole en sifflant .

- _" Bonjour jeune Basilic ."_

 _-" Un parleur ! "_ répondit le serpent tout en baissant la tête pour le saluer _"Êtes vous mon nouveau maître ?"_

 _-" Non, c'est mon fils ."_ Dit le mage en lui montrant Harry . Celui ci regarda le serpent s'enrouler paresseusement autour de son bras avant de dire :

 _-" Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry . As tu un nom ?"_

 _-" Bonjour Harry, et non, je n'ai pas de nom mais je serrais très heureuse d'en avoir un ."_ lui répondit le Basilic

 _-"Oh, tu es une fille ... Que dirais-tu de Kalyia ?"_ dit l'enfant après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 _-" J'aime beaucoup ."_ dit tranquillement le serpent tout juste nommé en s'enroulant sur ses épaules

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se jeter sur le plus grand mage noir de l'univers, oubliant momentanément Kalyia qui poussa un sifflement plaintif quand elle se retrouva coincée dans l'étreinte.

Après avoir été poursuivi pendant une demi-heure par Kalya pour, je cite, «t'entative d'étranglement à peine sortit de l'œuf» (bien qu'à part pour son regard, le basilic était comme un adulte lorsqu'il sortait de l'œuf), par Lord Voldemort en personne pour avoir « Totalement ruiné sa robe de sorcier tout juste repassé avec ses câlins » et par un mannequin en bois, renommé pour l'occasion en «le cinglé de bois» qui n'avait toujours pas digéré de s'être fait sauté dessus une heure au paravant, il s'endormit comme une masse dans son lit avec son serpent dans ses bras, sérrée comme un doudou (chose que Kalyia ne semblat pas trop apprécier) .

Harry sourit dans son sommeil alors que la malheureuse créature dans ses bras essayer vainement de s'échapper de ses bras : il avait cinq ans .

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une femme regardait les étoiles . Bonne anniversaire Harry ...

* * *

L'enfant combattait. Fainte, Stupefix, esquive, Repulso, Expeliarmus et ...

-" Oui !" s'exclama-t-il alors que la baguette de son adversaire volait jusqu'à sa main et qu'il pointait la gorge de celui-ci avec .

Enfin ! Après plusieurs mois dans la Salle, il le battait enfin ! Harry détourna les yeux pour regarder autour de lui en espérant montrer à son père sa victoire, mais ne le voyant pas, il se reconcentra sur l'autre ...

Pour se prendre en gros coups de point dans le ventre . Les baguettes tombèrent de ses mains et il s'écroula pour retrouver son souffle . Son ennemi lui, se pencha, prit les deux baguettes et les pointa sur sa gorge, le menaçant calmement.

-" Bon, bon, t'as gagner !" dit l'enfant en soupirant . Le mannequin de bois lui rendît et l'aida à se relever . " Mais je n'abandonne pas, je te battrai un jour saleté !"

* * *

Il courrait dans la forêt, plus vite, toujours plus vit, la magie tournoyant autour de lui . Si noire, si puissante ... Il n'aurait jamais crût que le rituel puisse avoir des répercussions pareilles, mais après tout, il était un Shadow maintenant . Harry sentît à nouveau la magie ancienne et sombre se mélanger à la sienne, le rendre plus puissant . Une lueur rouge passat dans ses iris argentées . Il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un qu'il aimait disparaître. Plus jamais .

Il pouvait entendre l'autre courrir derrière lui, ses pas se rapprocher . Il se retourna brusquement et faucha les jambes de l'autre avec son pied, puis il sortît son épée à doubles lames, son arme de prédilection tandis que son opposant se relever et sortait la même arme . Les lames brillèrent à la lumière pale de la lune . Il sourît cruellement et il rit froidement, une étincelle étrange dans les yeux .

 _._

 _L'enfant finit de tracer les runes sur le sol tout en grimaçant légèrement en sentant le sang sur son bras . Il fit un geste de la main et la plaie se referma d'elle même avec une douce lumière argenté . Se re concentrant sur son rituel, Harry se plaça au centre du pentagrame entouré de runes et il respira un grand coup . Il ne devait pas se tromper. La moindre erreur pourrait causer sa mort, chose qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement. Lorsque le garçon fut sûr et certain qu'il était prêt, il commença à faire des gestes compliqués de la baguette, une magie sombre tourna autour de lui et il se mit à psalmodier en insufflant sa magie dans chacune de ses paroles :_

 ** _-"Par Serpentard et par Griffondor,_**

 ** _par les Cauchemars et par la Mort,_**

 ** _J'invoque ta puissance, toi dieu du temps_**

 ** _Arrete ma souffrance, écoute mon chant,_**

 ** _J'invoque ton pouvoir, toi dieu de la mort_**

 ** _Sort de ton linceul noir, deviens mon mentor_**

 ** _Car si mon cœur, par trois fois est brisé,_**

 ** _Si la douleur, par trois fois ma défiée,_**

 ** _Je maudis l'univers, je me maudis,_**

 ** _A tranformer en enfer, même le paradis ._**

 ** _J'invoque ta vengeance, toi dieu des Ombres,_**

 ** _Je connais les conséquences, de ton pouvoir sombre,_**

 ** _Mais je les accepte et je ris,_**

 ** _Moi, créature de la nuit . "_**

 _Il sourit alors que la magie qui tournait autour de lui rentra en lui jusqu'à son noyau magique . Il était un Shadow à part entière. Enfin . Il se sentit s'élèver dans les airs, enveloppé d'une magie tellement noire qu'on aurait dit des lambeaux de Ténèbres, mais soudain, une vive lumière sortit de son cœur et de son sablier et une magie d'un blanc pure prît la place de la noire, qui finit par se stabiliser sur l'argent . Éreinté, Harry retomba par terre, évanoui._

 _._

Changer le sort de son père avait été si facile ... Il n'avait même pas eu à le briser, non, juste à le changer . Cela faisait presque un ans, qu'Harry avait accordé tous les sorts au mannequin, alors qu'il avait six ans, et presque autant de temps que les armes de bois avaient disparues au profits de lames effilées et tranchantes . Il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner, oh oui, tellement de temps ... il avait passé plusieurs années dans la Salle, même son père croyait qu'il n'y avait passé au maximum qu'un ans . Seul son serpent, Kalyia savait son réel niveau et le temps qu'il avait passé à ça. Pour son père, il était encore dans la cinquième année . Son rire sans joie retentît encore dans la forêt alors qu'il sauta sur le mannequin, dansant, tourbillonnant, assenant des coups mortels rendu plus puissant encore par la magie sombre qui gravitait autour de lui au mannequin . Mais après tout, ce dit-il en ne portant même plus attention à la danse mortelle où il se trouvait, son père ne lui avait jamais demandé son réel niveau ... il avait hâte de lui dire qu'il avait finit le programme de septième année et qu'il fouinait à présent dans ses livres de magie avancée et de langues magique . Car oui, l'enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment un se faisait un point d'honneur d'exceller dans chaques domaines, de l'arithmancie au gobelbabil en passant par les arts de l'esprit .

Aujourd'hui, jour de ses sept ans, il allait rencontrer Severus Rogue, son précepteur. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre étant donné son niveau actuel, mais bon, d'après son père, il était un maître potions ainsi que très bien bien versé dans le magie noire et dans les arts de l'esprits, notamment en legilimancie dans laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se plonger, contrairement à l'occlumancie, où ses barrières étaient assez puissantes pour repousser Dumbledore lui même . Oh, et son père voulait lui inculper toutes les notions concernant comment se comporter avec les Mangemorts . Bien sûr, il savait déjà tout cela .

L'arme de son adversaire tomba sur le sol de la forêt, au côté du dit adversaire couper en morceaux sur le sol . Il sourit avant de dire simplement :

-" Reparo !" Les morceaux de bois s'élevèrent et se mirent à tourner pour reprendre leurs places respectives. Ainsi, quelques wsecondes plus tard le mannequin se tenait devant lui et s'incliner. Parfait .

L'enfant sourît avant de se préparer et de sortir tranquillement de la pièce . Il était près à rencontrer Severus Rogue .

* * *

Harry descendît gracieusement de l'imposant escalier, entouré par sa magie qui se fondait peu à peu dans celle ancienne des Shadow, semblant glisser sans jamais poser les pieds sur le sol . Tout le monde le regardait et se retournait sur son passage, murmuraient, s'interrogeaient, tous sauf les Malfoy, les Black et les Nott . Tous se demandaient : Qui est ce gosse à l'allure princière et aux vêtements coûteux qui marche jusqu'au trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le menton haut et fière ? Qui était ce gosse qui faisait deux fois son âge et dont les yeux brillaient de cette lueur si étrange ?

Tout le monde se poussait de son chemin avec respect tandis que l'enfant marchait toujours aussi calmement dans sa robe de sorcier noir comme les abysses aux motifs argentés, compliqués et sophistiqués, semblant se mouvoir sur le sorcier dans leur chorégraphie effrénée.

Pourtant quelqu'un ne bougea pas, restant dans l'allée formée lorsque les Mangemorts se poussaient. La personne se retournât et le toisât de haut . Amycus Carrow . Il l'avait déjà vu, lorsqu'il regardait discrètement les réunions des Mangemorts . L'homme avait une sœur, Alecto Carrow, qui n'était pas présente , et les deux étaient de la même promotion que l'héritier Malfoy ou que les filles Black . De ce qu'il se rappellait, il était lâche et était un fétichiste du Doloris ...

-" Qui es tu Gamin ?!" lui demanda Carrow, plissant ses traits étrangement obliques et le regardant avec méchanceté . Il eu envie de rire en voyant l'air horrifié des Malfoy et de Walbura Black . Ils croyaient qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre sans son père ... ils avaient tort.

-" Ça ne vous concerne pas Carrow ." dit-il calmement, faisant mine de le contourner

-" Ah oui ?! " demanda-t-il après que son teint est viré à une teinte entre le rouge et le violet

-" Oui ." affirma Harry toujours aussi tranquillement

-" C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Tu vas moins faire le malin sale gosse ! Endoloris !" hurla Amycus, la baguette pointée sur l'enfant .

Le sort de couleur sang fonça sur lui et le percuta violemment.

* * *

Amycus Carrow s'attendait à beaucoup de chose . Le gamin aurait hurlé, se serrait roulé sur le sol en le suppliant, aurait pleuré ... oui, il s'attendait vraiment à beaucoup de chose .

Mais certainement pas à ce que le gosse baisse juste la tête, agité d'étranges soubresauts et faisant un bruit qui ressemblait à un pleur . Énervé, il allait lui relancer un Doloris pour que le foutu gosse se roule à ses pieds, mais l'enfant choisît se moment pour relever la tête, le menton en arrière . Il frissonnât. Le gamin ne pleurait pas . Il riait .

Le rire aigu, sans vie, sans joie montait vers le plafond . La salle sembla perdre une dizaine de degrés, et le rire aigu était toujours là, cruel . Comment un gosse pouvait rire comme ça ?!

Sans cesser de le fixer, le rire s'arrêta et l'enfant le regarda dans les yeux . C'est là qu'il remarqua la lueur . La lueur rouge sang dans les yeux argentés .

* * *

Harry arrêtât de rire et fixa l'homme . Il faillit rire à nouveau lorsqu'il vu la peur dans les yeux du Mangemort . Le silence planait, lourd et plein de menaces . Amycus semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant . Il aurait du, se dit-il en souriant doucement .

Calmement, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme, puis il dit tranquilement, la lueur rouge sang s'intensifiant dans son regard métallique.

-" Endoloris ." le silence fût briser et un cris déchirant retentit .

Sans s'occuper du Mangemort se tournant de douleur sur le sol, il continua finalement sa route et s'assit gracieusement sur le trône à côté de celui de Lord Voldemort .

* * *

Le dit Lord Voldemort bouillait de rage . Il était arrivé quelques secondes après son fils et essaya d'ouvrir la porte la plus près de son trône . Essaya . La porte était hermétiquement fermé par une magie sombre et puissante . Une dizaine de sort plus tard, il abandonna et en lança un sort voir à travers la porte comme dans du verre .

Harry marchait tranquillement jusqu'au trône près du sien, tout le monde s'écartant . Non, pas tout le monde . Cet abrutis d'Amycus Carrow se mit devant son fils et lui demanda qui il était . Il lui répondit que ça ne le concernait pas, Carrow s'énerva et il lui lança un Doloris !. Le Lord voulu appeller son fils et rentrer dans la pièce, mais les sorts l'en empêcher toujours . Il serra les points face à son impuissance. L'enfant se prit la malédiction de plein fouet, mais il ne bougea pas . Le mage noir cligna des yeux . Il avait crut voir la même magie sombre qui l'empêchait d'entrer graviter autour de son fils et aspirer le sort purement et simplement. Son fils avait la tête baissé, agité de soubresauts et il émettait un bruit semblant à un pleur . Et là il remonta la tête, le menton en arrière.

Harry riait . Il _riait ._ Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines . Harry s'était _prit un Doloris (_ bien qu'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr) et _il riait_! Un rire froid, cruel, sans vie, sans âme . Il s'arrêta enfin et sourit avec douceur à Carrow qui semblait pétrifié par la peur, puis il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme .

-" Endoloris ." dit-il simplement . Le sort frappa de plein fouet Amycus et envoya celui ci valser, se tordant de douleur .

Il avait lancé un Doloris . Pourtant il lui avait dit de ne pas apprendre les Doloris avant de voir sa sixième année, donc soit il avait désobéît, soit il avait déjà commencé la sixième année . En effet, pour éviter de le plonger trop jeune dans la magie noir (et surtout pour ne pas se prendre le savon de sa vie quand il retrouverai Aliénore ) il lui avait dit de ne pas voir les Doloris et l'Impérium avant la sixième et l'Avada Kedavra avant la septième .

Harry s'assit tranquillement sur le trône au côté du sien et regarda Amycus se tordre de douleur, puis, lorsqu'il en eu marre d'entendre le Mangemort crier à l'agonie, il se leva et s'approcha avec une démarche féline, puis il pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois sur Carrow et ...

-" Avada Kadavra !" le rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur le l'homme . Les cris se tûrent . Carrow était mort .

Le plus grand mâge noir de tout le temps déglutit . Son fils avait lancé un Avada Kedavra à sept ans . Sa femme allait le tuer .

* * *

Il ne s'en voulait pas . Aucun remords ne tordaient douloureusement son ventre . Non, Harry Tom Jedusor, enfant de sept ans qui pourtant n'en était plus un, ne ressentait rien . Il se sentait vide . Les cris avaient cessés lorsqu'il l'avait tué et tous les Mangemorts présents semblaient avoir vu un monstre ou un fantôme .

Un monstre aux allures d'anges ... dit une voix dans sa tête .

Il n'était pas un monstre ... Non, mais il était bien un ange, un ange déchu, tombé du paradis pour arriver en enfer .

Ton enfer ... tu l'as toi même créé cet enfer ... Tu l'as créé en donnant ton cœur .continua la voix

Il n'avait pas donné son cœur . Il ne voulait juste plus l'écouter . Il voulait tuer, faire souffrir pour effacer ses propres souffrances . Tuer ... enlever la vie à quelqu'un . Voir la personne se battre pour la garder et perdre le combat , abandonner et jeter les armes . Son cœur ne voulait pas ça . Son cœur ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter . Ne plus souffrir ... Il se le promît, s'il aimait trois fois, et que trois fois son cœur se retrouvait briser et le faisait souffrir, il ne l'écouterai plus ...Il l'avait jurer devant les Shadow à présent. Il enfouirai son cœur au fond de lui et laisserai agir la magie des Shadow. Comme avec Carrow . Sa mère était la première fois et il espérait sincèrement pour l'univers que ça n'arrivera pas deux fois encore . Il n'y résisterait pas, il en était certain .

D'un geste de la main, il enleva les sorts qui bloquaient les portes et il vit son père rentrer quelques secondes plus tard . Il ne fit même pas attention au cadavre et il s'assit majestueusement sur son trône noir et imposant, non sans lui lancer un regard inquiet et éttoné avant de reprendre son masque froid .

-" Bonjour mes chers Mangemorts ! Vous êtes ici pour une raison spéciale, mais je pense que certains l'on déjà comprise ." dit le Lord " Je vous présente mon fils et héritier, Harry Tom Jedusor !"

Ce dernier sourit en se levant et en saluant tout le monde d'un signe de la tête, observant tout particulièrement son nouveau précepteur qui le regardait avec crainte et respect . Le jeu pouvait commencer !

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce chapitre cinq !**

 **Desolé si c'est un peu long à se lancer :/**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le cadeau d'Harry et la fin de son enfance et ... peut-être plus ...**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que je vais prendre pendant les vacances D:**

 **Bon, le sondage :**

Quelqu'un pour Harry !

-Ça ne peut pas être :

°Jedusor/Voldemort (logique, non ?)

°Hermione Shadow(Granger)/Aliénore Shadow (même remarque...)

-Donc :

°Draco : Problème : J'ai rien contre les slash (j'aime bien les fics comme ça) mais les fics ou Harry est différent/dark finissent souvent/presque toujours par un Drarry, donc je suis pas trop pour

°Luna : Problème : je sais pas si j'arriverai à faire son côté un peu rêveur/loufoque :/

° Ginny : Je n'aime pas trop le perso 6-6

°Proposez !

S'il vous plaît, dîtes ce que vous préférez ou d'autres idées !

ZePandore


	7. Chapter 6 : Prophétie et Chaos

**Noooooon, je ne suis absoooooooooooolument pas en retard ... pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? *Oubliettes !***

 **Hmm, ok, je m'excuse, j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ...**

 **Bon, plus sérieusement, la fic à plus de 2000 vues ! Merci**

 **Merci à** **Leanolya, Mileminia, Servin, aldagon72, alefepanda, bambou03, chlo007, elodidine, impero, liloupyoe et xxxQueenxxx pour me favoriter !**

 **Je remercie aussi beaucoup elodidine, Deponia, Romain1231, YuuKyun et Servin pour leurs reviews et pour avoir répondu au sondage !**

.

 **Un gros merci aussi à tout ceux qui me follow !**

 **Réponses aux possibles questions que vous pourriez avoir :**

 **Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le Titre ? :** Le titre "L'Héritier du Serpent" n'est que le titre de la partie de la fiction où se déroule l'enfance d'Harry jusqu'à Halloween 1981, la suite de l'histoire sera coupée par année avec des titres différents.

Le titre complet de la fanfiction est encore pour l'instant incertain ...

* * *

 **Voldemort a-t-il ses Horcruxes ? :** Oui, sauf Harry qui est remplacé par Aliénore Shadow .

 **Harry, fou ?** : Non, son comportement étrange est juste dû à des restes du rituel qu'il a effectué . Il y aura plus d'explications dans les chapitres suivants .

 **Le rituel ? :** Si par trois fois quelqu'un qu'Harry qu'aime est tué, il va se venger et détruire le monde ... jolie perspective, non ?

 **Harry à 7 ans de plus que Ron, Draco, Neville et tout le monde ?! :** Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va les rencontrer et être à Poudlard avec eux . Comment ? surprise !

 **Pourquoi Harry a-t-il finit le programme de septième années ? :** Harry a passé des _années_ dans sa Salle sur Demande à étudier et à s'entraîner ...

 **Grindelwald, le grand-père d'Harry ? Whaaaaaaat :** Oui, Grindelwald est bien le grand-père d'Harry . Comme je l'ai dis, cette fic est un UA, avec un voyage temporel

 **Dumbledore, un psycopathe ? :** Les réponses dans ce chapitre avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage **très** important

 **Aliénore et Hermione , même personne ? :** Oui et Non, ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres

 **Combien de temps va durer la fanfiction ? :** Honnêtement ? Aucunne idée XD . À tout cas, elle suivra toutes les années d'Harry à Poudlard .

 **Y aurait-il une suite ? :** bien que je ne sois encore qu'au tout début de la fanfiction, j'envisage sérieusement d'écrire une suite plus tard, avec un voyage dans le temps des Maraudeurs ... intéressé ?

 **Voila, je pense que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions, dîtes les moi dans les reviews !**

 **Oh, et il y aura _encore_ un sondage en fin de chapitre concernant cette fois mes idées pour d'autres fics ... Toutes les infos et les résumés en fin de chapitre !**

 **Titre : ?**

 **Titre secondaire pour l'enfance d'Harry :** L'Héritier du Serpent

 **Auteur :** ZePandore, aussi connu sous le nom de Mystery-chan, d'Aku ou d'Aliénore Shadow

 **Beta :** La génialisime Deponia qui prend toujours le temps de m'expliquer mes erreurs * ! Merci 3

 **Résumé :** Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Aliénore Shadow avait tout pour être heureux . On effet, avoir pour père le ministre de la magie et pour mère la directrice de Poudlard ouvre des portes . Mais le jeune garçon, après avoir était élevé par son père - redevenu Lord Voldemort - suite à la disparition de sa mère, verra sa vie basculer le 31 Octobre 1981 ...

 **Disclaimer :** Si j'étais J K Rowling, Dumbledore se serait étranglé avec ses bonbons au citrons ... RIP Dumby

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genres :** Univer (Univers avec un S) alternatif, voyages temporels et romance

 **Autres :** Le couple est décidé ! Ce sera un Harry/OC

 **Chapitre 6 : Prophétie et Chaos**

 **-oOoOoOo-**

Severus Rogue était angoissé . Non, pire que ça, il était complétement effrayé . Bien sur, personne ne le voyait, il n'était pas un maître en Occlumancie pour rien, et même si quelqu'un l'avait vu ( ce qui était fort improbable , pour ne pas dire impossible ), personne n'aurait deviné la cause de cette terreur . En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux n'était pas effrayé à cause de la mort de Carrow (de tout façon, personne n'aimait les Carrow) ni par le fait que celui qui l'ai tué soi un enfant de sept ans, qui plus est le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son futur élève . Non, Severus Rogue, plus jeune sorcier à obtenir une maîtrise de potion était effrayé par une stupide _prophétie !_

La réunion se finit et le Maître lui fit un geste pour qu'il vienne .

Allez, courage ! Avec de la chance, tu en ressortiras vivant .Se dit-il . _Avec de la chance ._

Lord Voldemort regarda les Mangemorts partir un à un . Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Severus Rogue, il lui intima par un geste de s'approcher . Ce dernier prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de finalement arriver devant lui et s'agenouiller .

-"Severus, comment c'est passé ton entretien avec le vieux fou ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres .

-"Justement ..." Le jeune homme se tordit les doigts avec angoisse "Quand je suis arrivé à la tête de Sanglier, Dumbledore faisait passer les entretiens pour le poste de divination et..." Il s'arrêta

-"Continuez ."

-" La femme qui passait à ce moment, Sybille Trelawey elle... sa voix a changée et elle a fait une prophétie vous concernant m-mon Seigneur ." dit Rogue

-" Et que dis cette prophétie Severus ? " demanda le Lord d'un ton mielleux.

Rogue n'eut pas longtemps à chercher dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler les mots exactes qu'avait dit Trelawey, ils étaient gravés dans son esprit .

-" Je n'en ai entendu qu'une partie, mais cela disait :« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»"_ Le jeune homme regarda le Seigneur des ténèbres, attendant sa réaction.

-" Une prophétie... Je ne vois que deux enfants pouvant correspondre à cette _courte_ description... Il y a le fils des Longdubat et ... je crois me rappeler que tu m'avais dis que James et Lily Potter allaient avoir un fils, qui, si je ne me trompe pas est né aujourd'hui, non ?" _ou plutôt hier maintenant_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement en voyant l'horloge indiquer 3 heure du matin

-" O-Oui mon S-Seigneur" balbutia le Mangemort

-" Bon, le problème est réglé alors ! Les Lestrange iront chez les Longdubat et j'irais chez les Potter, même si, connaissant Dumbledore, il protégera un minimum ses _élus_..." _Sauf si c'est un piège_ ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête . Non . Dumbledore ne ferai pas une chose pareille, _si ?_ Même lui répugnait à tuer et à sacrifier des enfants, après tout, ils étaient la future jeunesse sorcière . _Oui, mais n'oublie pas ce qui c'est passé i ans ..._ continua la voix . Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier ... Le raid de Dumbledore contre Aliénore et ses parents . Mais bien sûr ! Ses parents ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il devait absolument contacté Gellert Grindelwald et Artémis Shadow, actuellement portés disparu... youpi ! Pourquoi la vie de mage noir ne pouvait pas être simple, pourquoi devait-il y avoir des foutus rebelles et des prophéties prévoyant sa mort ? Mais bon, avant de pouvoir se lamenter tranquillement sur son pauvre sort de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait des choses à faire ! Comme empêcher Severus Rogue de s'évanouir, lui donner l'apprentissage d'Harry et fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son fils ... et tous ça à plus de 3 heure du matin ... Non, vraiment , il était surmené . Peut-être pourrait-il demander un jour de congé au vieux glucosé en échange de bonbon aux citrons ... Comment peut-on manger des choses pareilles ?!

* * *

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur, Poudlard :

Albus Dumbledore marchait dans on bureau, en faisant le tour pour la douzième fois . Il essayait vainement de se rappeler de quelque chose avec l'impression étrange d'avoir déjà essayé plusieurs fois . Il lui arrivait assez souvent à présent d'avoir des trous de mémoire, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose en lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, que rien n'était grave ...

-"tss" fit une voix moqueuse en provenance de son fauteuil " Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien Albus ."

Le vielle homme se retourna d'un coup, pointant sa baguette sur la voie avant s'incliner avec respect .

-"Je sais Chaos, mais ne pas me rappeler ce qui se passe pendant vos ... possessions est assez dérangeant." dit-il

-" Albus, voyons ... que t'ai je dis à propos de mon nom" susurra l'homme sur le siège .

-" Je suis désolé Maître, mon esprit s'est égaré et ma langue a fourché ." se reprît avec une certaine hâte Albus Dumbledore.

-" Bien , je préfère ça . Alors, où en étais je ?" s'exclama d'une voix faussement enjouée Chaos

-" De quoi parlez vous Maître ? " demanda l'autre

-" Moi ? Mais de ma partie d'échec bien sûr !" À ces mots, un plateau du jeu apparus sur le bureau "Je joue une partie avec le mortel que vous nommez Tom Jedusor, ou Lord Voldemort ... enfin quelque chose comme ça, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, et j'attends qu'il joue, même si je pense qu'il ne rejouera pas avant un ans ou deux ... après tout, cette partie dure depuis presque 35 ans ... Mais il est coincé !"

-"Vous-Vous jouez un jeu d'échec avec Voldemort ?!"

-"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Après plusieurs milliards d'années d'existence, il me reste plus grand chose à tester !"

Albus Dumbledore ne dit rien . Chaos est et avait toujours indubitablement était fou, mais jouer une partie d'échec qui dure plus de 30 ans avec un ennemi...

-" Mais ne crois pas que je fais ça pour rien Albus, au contraire. Vois tu, chaque pions " il pointa le plateau du doigt " équivaut à une personne ..." il prît délicatement le roi blanc dans ses doigts fin et lui tendit. La figurine ressemblait à un mini-Tom Jedusor, la baguette levée et prête à lancer un sort . Mais, contrairement aux échecs sorciers, la statuette restait immobile dans ses mains . " Oh, tu as remarqué ! Vois tu, ni Tommy, ni moi n'avions envie de pièces désobéissantes . Bon, reprenons. Comme je le disais" recommença-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts d'une façon désinvolte ce qui eu pour effet de remettre le pion à sa place "Je ne joue pas pour rien, et Tommy non plus d'ailleurs . Le jeu en lui même est une forme de stratégie, j'ai put lui prendre presque un tiers de ses pions avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils équivalaient à des personnes réelles, la dernière a été sa Reine si je me souviens bien... Et pour Voldy, il joue parce qu'il peut gagner quelque chose qui le fait rêver -bien qu'il ne l'aura jamais- : l'immortalité ! "

-" L'immortalité ?!" demanda Dumbledore incrédule

-" Pour quoi de moins aurais tu crût qu'il aurait joué ? Rien, et ce n'aurait pas été drôle. De toute façon, je sais que je vais gagner, j'ai eu plusieurs milliards d'années pour m'entraîner après tout . C'en est presque trop facile, la même stratégie marche presque à chaque fois, et s'y, par chance, le mortel comprend finalement à quoi correspondent les pions, il est déjà trop tard et il est piégé. " lui répondit Chaos .

Dumbledore secoua la tête, se demandant si son Maître avait été sain d'esprit un jour avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs à nouveau, mais cette fois bien plus loin dans le temps .

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était jeune et fringant . Il avait 20 ans, des longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus pétillants . Il avait rencontré un jeune homme du même âge que lui, Gellert Grindelwald, il y a bientôt 3 ans de cela à sa sortie de Poudlard et leur course vers la puissance et les reliques de la Mort avançaient à pas de géant . Bien sûr, il était un peu ralentit depuis que sa mère était morte et qu'il devait s'occuper de sa sœur, mais bientôt Abelforth aurait finit ses études et il s'occuperait d'Arianna . Gellert n'était pas très heureux de devoir remettre ses plans à plus tard, et lui non plus, maiis ils savaient tout les deux que ce ne serait que partie remise .

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'étranger :

C'était un jour d'automne banal, Abelforth venait de repartir à Poudlard et Gellert et lui travaillaient une foi de plus sur leurs plans pour trouver les reliques, la première de leur liste étant la baguette de sureau, lorsque quelqu'un frappât à la porte . Automatiquement, Albus et son ami se saisirent de leurs baguettes avant de s'avancer vers la porte tandis qu'Arianna partait se cacher un coin en murmurant des propos inintelligible .

-"Qui est là ?" demanda Gellert

-"Un allié" fut la seule réponse qu'ils eurent de l'inconnu .

Le jeune homme blond eu un reniflement méprisant avant de commencer à s'éloigner de la porte .

-"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous ... Je suis plutôt de mauvaise humeur et je déteste attendre ." dit l'inconnu d'une voix froide . Dans son coin, Arianna se mit à parler plus fort mais toujours de façon incompréhensible et de gémir . D'un geste agacé, Albus lançât un charme de silence à sa sœur .

-"Si vous voulez rentrer dans ma demeure, le minimum est quand même de décliner votre identité ." expliqua Dumbledore alors qu'il lançait, sans résultat, un sort pour essayer de découvrir l'identité de l'homme .

-"Et la moindre des choses et d'attendre une réponse avant d'essayer de jeter des malédictions sur les inconnus ... mais bon, si vous insistez, vous pouvez m'appeler Chaos ." à ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, dévoilant un homme grand et mince, enveloppé dans une longue cape noir à capuche, faisant étrangement penser aux capes de détraqueurs et dont les seules parties du visages visibles étaient ses yeux - d'un vert éclatant et d'argent mêlé - et une mâchoire aux traits fins et aristocratiques .

Albus regardât Chaos avec déférence : Il avait une centaine de livres ( même des livres de contes pour enfants ), sans compter tous les livres d'histoire où l'homme était présent ! C'était une véritable légende vivante ! Seuls les plus grands sorciers avaient jamais eu l'honneur de le voir et de lui parler ! Enfin, si l'homme en face d'eux ne mentait pas ...

Gellert le coupa dans ses pensées, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de interrompre dit :

-"Qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Chaos n'est qu'une légende pour enfant ou vielles historiens cinglés à prêt tout ."

D'accord, il en était sûr maintenant : son ami était fou . Bon, il doutait aussi un peu sur l'identité de leur visiteur, mais de là à presque l'insulter ...

Pourtant, Chaos eu un petit rire qui sonnait un peu dément avant de répondre :

-"Je vais faire comme si on ne me l'avait pas déjà demandé deux _millions_ de fois et je vais vous montrer jeune homme."

Et après cela, Chaos avait sortit sa baguette telle qu'il n'en avait vu et le spectacle avait commencé. C'était de la magie qui n'existait nul part ailleurs, des mélanges de techniques ancestrales avec celles les plus récentes, des sorts qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et tout ça fait sans un mots, et la plupart du temps sans baguette, celle ci étant plutôt là pour le spectacle . Ensuite, l'homme s'était élevé dans le ciel qui était devenu noir d'encre à sa montée et les ombres l'avaient enveloppé . Le tonnerre avait grondé et il avait réussi à distinguer une forme à travers les nuages . Il avait cligné des yeux, ahurît. Un immense serpent, aux écailles noires et argents, presque aussi grand que Poudlard lui même trônait dans le ciel, parmi les nuages et les éclairs, volant au dessus de Godric Hollow . Leviathan. Chaos était l'animagus d'un _Leviathan, un serpent géant, bête de l'Apocalypse et du jugement dernier_...

Albus avait été brusquement sortît de ses pensées lorsque le serpent s'était mit à rétrécir et à rétrécir encore, ne devenant pas plus gros qu'un poing d'on s'échappait par des choses semblable à des serpentins de lumière la magie de Chaos .

Puis le poing avait explosé, le forçant à masquer ses yeux à cause de la lumière. Lorsqu'il était parvenu à rouvrir ses yeux, ce ne fut que pour les refermer immédiatement. Dans le ciel, remplaçant le Leviathan, un phœnix - bien que phœnix ne lui rendait vraiment pas honneur, lorsqu'on voyait la taille monumentale de l'oiseau - de lumière éclairait les nuages noires d'une lueur blanc pure tournant sur l'argent .

Mais alors qu'Albus avait crût que le phœnix était le dernier coup de Maître, le phœnix avait grandit encore, la lumière disparaissant soudainement, son corps se recouvrant d'écailles noirs irisées . Devant eux se tenait un dragon gigantesque avec des ailes dont les bords disparaissaient à l'horizon, ressemblant à la longue cape que Chaos portait quelques minutes plus tôt, une sorte d'anneau d'os blanc surmonté d'une pierre noire avec le symbole des reliques de la Mort sur une de ses griffes acérées et des écailles blanches et argentées s'enroulant autour de ses pattes avants comme des serpents . Une voix qui semblait sortir de tous les côtés avait alors raisonnée dans l'air .

-" **Alors, ça vous suffit ?** "

Ce fut à ce moment même qu'Albus fit un choix : il suivrait Chaos, quoi qu'il arrive .

* * *

Tout cela c'était passé il y a bien longtemps, mais jamais l'homme, vieux à présent, n'avait regretté son choix . Hélas, Gellert n'avait pas été de cet avis : Pour lui, _ils_ devaient régner, pas suivre quelqu'un d'autre . Albus renifla en se rappelant ça . Il avait quand même suivit Chaos qui lui avait apprit de nombreuses formes de magies pendant 2 ans, mais il était alors jeune et passionné et il était certain que Gellert le suivrait enfin lorsqu'il verrait tout ce qu'il avait apprît. Il était donc retourné à sa maison familiale ou se trouvait alors Abelforth, Arianna et Gellert . Gellert avait encore une fois refusé, cela avait dégénéré, Abelforth s'en était mêlé et il avait commencé à se battre . Bien qu'il était plus puissant que son frère et son amant seul, il avait du mal à les battre tout les deux et il était de plus en plus en difficulté. C'est alors, qu'Arianna, sa belle et gentille petite sœur s'était interposée entre lui et un sort, mourant sur le coup . Abelforth l'avait blâmé, Gellert s'était enfuit, horrifié et il l'avait crût mort ... jusqu'à ce que son ancien amant revienne en temps que Seigneur des Ténèbres avec , soit disant, la baguette de Sureau ... puis il l'avait à nouveau crût mort lorsqu'il avait été battu en 1945 par un Tom Jedusor et une Aliénore Shadow de 19 ans . Mais il avait apprit qu'il était vivant, et avec un enfant en plus ! Il avait cessé d'espérer à ce moment là que son amant reviendrait, mais était-ce important ? se demanda-t-il en regardant Chaos .

Non . Le passé était le passé, à présent il prévoyait pour le futur. Ou plutôt pour le futur d'un enfant nommé Harry James Potter ...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !**

 **Donc voila le sondage ( oui encore un XD) qui cette fois porte sur les fanfictions que vous aimerez que je fasse plus tard (faut déjà que j'avance dans celle là :3) quand j'aurais du temps et serais un peu avancé dans l'écriture.**

 **Tadaaaaa, voila les résumés ! (les titres ne sont pas encore sûrs ):**

Éditer Supprimer le sujet

L'apprenti de la Mort :

Harry Potter est l'apprenti de la Mort, ou, plus précisement, Harry Potter était la sixième vie de l'apprenti de la Mort . Après six vie et avoir trouvé deux de ses trois compagnons, Harry doit retourner en 1926 et renaître pour la septième fois sous l'identité de Salvador Sergriffon, sang-mêlé du même âge que le jeune Tom Jedusor . Mais cette fois ci, rien n'est pareil : en effet, pour trouver Guerre, le dernier de ses cavaliers, Salvador est autorisé à garder la mémoire de ses vies passées en temps que Salazar Serpentard, Godric Griffondor, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald et Harry Potter . Par contre, il ne sait toujours quelle a été sa première vie ...

 **/!\SLASH Salazar Serpentard/Godric Griffondor, Albus Dumbledore/Gelert Grindelwald et Salvador Sergriffon(harry)/ Tom Jedusor, UA et voyage dans le temps**

Sweeney Todd et la vengeance d'Harry Potter :

Après la guerre et la victoire de Voldemort, Harry s'est enfuit dans le Londres moldu, jugeant que survivre était plus important que de mourir bêtement en se suicidant contre Voldemort . Mais après 20 ans, un Harry changé physiquement et mentalement revient, bien décidé à se venger du tueur de ses amis et de ses parents . Son nom : Sweeney Todd

 **/! \ Crossover Harry Potter / Sweeney Todd, UA, possible SLASH Sweeney / Voldy**

Arya Morana Peverel [1:

Arya Lily Potter, est la sœur aînée de cinq minute de Myrddin Potter, le "survivant" . Abandonnée le soir d'Halloween à cause de Dumbledore qui l'a effacé de la mémoire de ses parents, Arya est sauvée par la Mort qui décide de lui donner les reliques et d'en faire son héritière. À 11 ans, il est temps pour Arya d'aller à Poudlard, mais par soucis de sécurité Arya doit se faire passer pour un garçon ...

Tremblait Poudlard, car Harry Anubis Peverel arrive, et il (ou plutôt elle) veut se venger !

 **/!\UA Lily et James vivants, mauvais élu, manipulateur et mauvais Dumbledore, Harry(Arya) maître de la Mort**

 **Deponia : (JE LA VEUX CELLE LA !...oui je sais c'est mal d'exiger mais elle et trop bien pour rester dans un placard !))  
**

Le médaillon d'argent :

Pendant la guerre Harry Potter est capturé par Voldemort est se prépare à mourir . Pourtant, une chose qu'il a dit semble troubler le mage noir qui décide de l'enfermer dans ses cachots . Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, un allié inattendu sous l'identité de Regulus Black lui donne une chance de sauver le monde magique : un voyage dans les années 1930 pour tuer le jeune Tom Jedusor . Mais arrivé là bas sous une fausse identité, Harry n'arrive pas à tuer l'enfant et l'adopte . Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu et le retourneur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ...

 **/!\UA, SLASH Harry/Tom, voyages dans le temps**


End file.
